


Life (theme set: alpha)

by ma_rendezvous



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_rendezvous/pseuds/ma_rendezvous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's too hot outside, Hikaru, I don't wanna go anywhere!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life (theme set: alpha)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to livejournal 1sentence challenge  
> theme set : Alpha

  
**LIFE**  
1Sentence

#01 Comfort  
It’s weird because they were actually in the same height, but Kei Inoo could always find happiness whenever he had his head rested on Hikaru Yaotome’s arm, feeling the younger’s naked skin rubbed against his own, feeling, again, Hikaru’s other brawny arm hung loosely on his unguarded waist.

#02 Kiss  
Inoo was crying under the rain when he found himself kissed by Hikaru’s sweet lips, and they were soaked and cold, but Hikaru insisted and there were no hesitancy in there, just love, pure love, and somehow, Inoo cried even harder.

#03 Soft  
“Why is your hair so fluffy?” Said Inoo, randomly twirling the younger’s brown hair inside their quiet yet comfortable studio.

#04 Pain  
If ever Hikaru’s questioned about what pain really is, then he would glance at Inoo, lingered his gaze for awhile until Inoo stared him back and frowned wondrously, before coming back to you and answered, “Pain is the leader of _Akatsuki_ , everybody knows that.”

#05 Potatoes  
As a cook, Hikaru loved his microwave, and therefore he was really mad when Inoo almost burned it down when the older tried to bake potato au gratin but set it for too long.

#06 Rain  
Because it was when the rain poured down the earth, when the scent of it crashed against the soil could be smelled, when the tremendous lightning scared the hell out of the rest of the world, and when the temperature was lowering in an horrific way, Inoo could have Hikaru for himself.

#07 Chocolate  
Hikaru gave Inoo handmade chocolate in Valentine’s Day, and Inoo wondered why he tried to do it in the “Western way”.

#08 Happiness  
Sitting right next to each other and their shoulders touching, they were in fact just sitting there; on a bench inside the great hall of their campus where even every breath they took might resonance, with none of them talked, none of them broke the silence in between, but yeah, the radiance of their heat was so, so comfortable that Inoo found himself smiling to the floor.

#09 Telephone  
“I’m horny, go home fast, I need you to touch— _aaahh_ —no, I just need _you_ in _me_ , to fuck _me_ senseless,” Says Inoo Kei with a kind of hoarse voice that Hikaru couldn’t comprehend, while Hikaru was in the middle of a freaking important meeting with his boss.

#10 Ears  
Why, Inoo’s ears were actually really nice, Hikaru had thought to himself.

#11 Names  
Inoo loves Hikaru’s name, he loves his kanji, he loves to make a playful tone whenever he calls him, “Hikaru, Hikaru,”, and yeah, he loves Hikaru’s sparkling reaction when he does so.

#12 Sensual  
And indeed Inoo has this thought, that nobody in this world is as sexy as Hikaru Yaotome; the younger has muscles and abs but not that disgusting nor excessive type, he has a really nice jawline that you can’t really see in anybody else, he has the worst teeth of a human but still looks really good when he smiles, and more importantly, he has a natural scent that can drive Inoo crazy in less than five second.

#13 Death  
“I would live on,” Hikaru said, his pure black irises never left Inoo’s brown, curious ones, “I would live on with every bit of our memories together sticking around in my head, I might try to atempt suicide, I might have a depression, but I might as well move on— _well_ —no—Kei, I— _don’t_ do this to me, I don’t want to imagine that.”

#14 Sex  
It was hurt, it was painful, it made him breathless and terribly suffered from head to toe, with his wrists tied to the headboard and his legs spread, but with Hikaru thrusting his hips into him so harshly and hard, hard, _hard_ , with the younger’s addictive breath, his low groan lingering on Inoo’s skin, and with his slick and glowing almost-gold like skin in which Inoo could only stare, Inoo, in fact, felt nothing but a pure, pure bliss.

#15 Touch  
They were sitting on the couch, Inoo resting his head on Hikaru’s firm shoulder, Hikaru had his his own leaned on top of Inoo’s, their arms pressing tight, and screw with what’s on television nor anything else in the world, because Hikaru was warm, and Inoo enjoyed feeling his thumb drawing a cirlce on the back of his hand, their dominant hands entwined with each other’s.

#16 Weakness  
Hikaru grumbled but stood up anyway, dragging his feet while walking towards his strangely moody _older_ boyfriend to apologize.

#17 Tears  
Inoo cussed when Hikaru laughed at him for crying hard while slicing onions.

#18 Speed  
Yaotome Hikaru yelled out loud his love confession from the second floor balcony, making all eyes in the hall rapidly shifted to the all frozen, widely gaping, perfectly boiled in embarrassement Inoo Kei.

#19 Wind  
Hikaru watched it in silence, with a faint, somewhat happy smile on his face, as Inoo’s hair danced as the breeze blew against their face, those pale cheeks turned rosy, and those plump lips curved upward into a beautiful smile.

#20 Freedom  
Freedom is, for Kei, being able to love Hikaru with all his heart.

#21 Life  
Hikaru stared at his hand which was linking with Kei’s; their skin tones were different, but the older’s fingers fitted so perfectly with his, and as he gripped him firmer, he said, “I wonder what I would become if I didn’t meet you twelve years ago.”

#22 Jealousy  
In some odd ways, Inoo loved it when Hikaru avoided him in public, pouting, puffing his cheeks so cutely, after he came in contact with someone who isn’t him.

#23 Hands  
Hikaru loved to play with Kei’s pretty hands; he liked to caress them, sometimes kissing them on the knuckles, some other times entwining Kei’s fingers with his own and studied even for a thousand times how different they were, that while Kei’s hands were creamy white and pretty and lovely and smooth, his own were tanned and firm and a bit too rough for his own good, yet still they were a perfect fit.

#24 Taste  
Sometimes Kei wished Hikaru would just stop smoking, but some other times, the taste of tabacco lingering in Hikaru’s carven mixed too well that it made him unwillingly craving for more.

#25 Devotion  
“I want Kei-chan to sing this part,” was what Hikaru firmly, solemnly said in the meeting room, cutting the heating discussion like a thunder in a bright and shiny day, and all the eyes in the room were averted to him, half in wonder, the other in amusement.

#26 Forever  
Even though Kei had stated that he could not promise Hikaru an eternity because human would die, leaving nothing but sad ending eventually, Hikaru still grabbed Kei’s hand anyway, tightening them, smiling knowingly to the older boy, answering in a whole hearted tone that memories _do_ live forever.

#27 Blood  
“That’s just not how you cut carrots, Silly,” Hikaru chuckled, wrapping a blue star patterned bandage to Kei’s point finger.

#28 Sickness  
Not only Kei knew that loving Hikaru, his childhood friend, his best-friend, his bandmate, being a part of the younger male’s life, being the one making love to him every given nights, were parts of his incongurity of behavior, deviated from all the social and moral value of human life, but he also knew that he couldn’t lie to himself, that he wanted it and Hikaru wanted it too.

#29 Melody  
One of Kei’s biggest turn ons is when he sees Hikaru playing a guitar, singing a song which is made especially for him, showing the beautiful melody and warm lyric to nobody else but him.

#30 Star  
Hikaru smiled contentedly as Kei giggled next to him, the two of them laying on the grass of the slope of a hill far away from the crowd of the city, their fingers entangled, the night wind felt nice against their skin, and it seemed like the sky full of twinkling stars had never looked as beautiful as the moment.

#31 Home  
For Hikaru, every single hug, every single loving embraces that Kei has always given to him, they all feel like home, and home is, simply, where he belongs.

#32 Confusion  
Because they, whoever had always asked him, of all people in the world, why did he still stick with a foolish and all goofy being named Hikaru Yaotome, don't actually know that he knows best, that only in front of Kei Inoo, Hikaru is precious, _way_ more than that.

#33 Fear  
"Kei-chan, I swear I'll—" Hikaru was almost crying his eyes out when Kei teased him with that fake innocent laugh on his face, holding a Persian cat close to his chest.

#34 Lightning/thunder  
"It's not gonna stop anytime soon, Hikaru," Kei complained, tilting his head to the sky, standing next to the said person, the two of them sitting under the shelter of a bus stop in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by storms and endless lightnings that they hadn't been aware would be coming.

#35 Bonds  
The first time they met and Kei smiled so nicely to him; the first time he was introduced in front of a big camera, Kei was standing right next to him; the first time Kei felt upset, he could still manage to smile and wrap his arm around his shoulders; the first time it was announced that they would be in the same group, they were so happy they entwined their fingers together; the first time he realized he fell in love with Kei and Kei had loved him back, he knew that this wasn't just about fate.

#36 Market  
"My songs won't sell and you know that," Kei said and his visage blank, and even as he took steps away from Hikaru, the younger didn't know what else to do.

#37 Technology  
"I'm an architect not a technician!" Kei complained half yelling, but he still helped Hikaru with his new laptop anyway.

#38 Gift  
On one of his birthdays, Hikaru had come home to Kei sitting on their shared bed, bare-feeted, his legs crossed Indian style and his white shirt unbuttoned by two snaps, his hair so messy and his expression unusually more seductive than ever, and as Hikaru came approaching him, the older of the two said with a luring voice, "This year, your only present from me is _me_."

#39 Smile  
Kei loved Hikaru's smiles, he simply loved them, especially when there were only the two of them around, and he could enjoy that smile for himself, adoring them and tracing them with his fingers, before they were pressed against his lips.

#40 Innocence  
People could easily get tricked by Inoo Kei's somehow virtuous look, but Yaotome Hikaru just knew better.

#41 Completion  
One more swing of the crowbar and Kei lied on the ground completely lifeless, his ever so beautiful face, the face that the world had adored the most from his being, had turned completely damaged and soaked with the crimson of his blood, and with his hands sprinkled with the beauty's blood, Hikaru dropped his murder tool as he tilted his head up to the night sky, panting.

#42 Clouds  
"Hikaru, they're just clouds," with an amused smile on his face, little Kei said to a younger boy next to him, who had just said that the fluffy cotton-like thing in the sky looked like a face of cat and it scared him.

#43 Sky  
"Have you ever measurred how wide the sky is?" Hikaru asked his boyfriend, and as the older male shook his head, his smile grew somewhat wider, saying, "It's as endless as my love for you, Kei-chan."

#44 Heaven  
Heaven is where he feels at ease, heaven is where he can see Kei cooking him breakfast or dinner, heaven is where Hikaru plays his music with his only special listener listening to him, heaven is where they create love, heaven is their home.

#45 Hell  
Hell is when Kei isn't coming home for days, hell is when Hikaru can't hear Kei's voice for way too long, hell is where he's sleeping all alone on their shared bed and even how hot their shared bedroom is, he can still feel the coldness, hell is when they're separated, hell is when there's too much yearning in between.

#46 Sun  
"It's too hot outside, Hikaru, I don't wanna go anywhere!"

#47 Moon  
"Isn't tonight's moon kind of beautiful, Kei-chan?"

#48 Waves  
Kei hated seas, he hated them with all his heart and had always been seen crying, almost freaking out as if he's losing his mind everytime he caught a glimpse of them, he hated the seas, because their waves had taken Hikaru away from him and never returned him back to his arms.

#49 Hair  
"It fits you," Was Hikaru's first comment after completely ignoring Kei for two days already; but the compliment he threw to his lover didn't parallel with his annoyed face and Kei, the lover, was beyond puzzled, at least until it was cleared by itself when Hikaru added, "But I _still_ prefer your hair black."

#50 Supernova  
" _It_ literally means light, and light itself, especially that of visible to human eyes, is an electromagnetic radiation with some portion of electromagnetic spectrum, the wavelength is in the range of 400 nanometers and— _OUCH!!_ Hikaru, _what the hell_?!" Kei whined when the younger hit his head with a book, after Kei somehow tried to define Hikaru's name scientifically.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/1sentence/profile)  
>  Check out my other 1Sentence collections :  
> 1) _theme set_ : Gamma - **Alice Nine** , Tora x Saga (Amano Tora x Sakamoto Takashi)  
> [“Red suits you better, Sagacchi,”](http://ma-rendezvous.livejournal.com/2963.html)  
> 2) _theme set_ : Beta - **Hey! Say! JUMP** , Kota Yabu x Kei Inoo  
> ["The world sucks without you as if it stops spinning..."](http://ma-rendezvous.livejournal.com/5967.html)  
> 3) _theme set_ : Epsilon - **DURARARA!!** , Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara -  
> [No, Shizuo wouldn’t go rage if it wasn’t because of Izaya’s doing.](http://ma-rendezvous.livejournal.com/18310.html)


End file.
